Hyuuga, Halcyone
Halcyone Hyuuga is a Konoha Chuunin. Appearance Halcyone is a well composed young woman of a lean and agile body frame. Opposed to her towering height of five feet and seven inches, this Hyuuga of seventeen years of age weighs one hundred and seventy-two pounds. The color of her eyes are milky white, lacking a pupil- the Byakugan, the genetic symbol of her status as a legitimate successor of her bloodline. The girl's skin, light in complexion, is marked with several faded scars concentrated around her forearms as proof of her discipline. Her dark brown hair cuts out at her thin neck, jagged and shaggy. A black triangle marking is left faded on the tip of her tongue, though it no longer serves any use. Hal carries modest attire. She wears a dark red hooded military short jacket, sleeves folded halfway up her forearm, over her short sleeved white turtle neck top with a pair of gray gloves under the jacket’s folded cuffs. Her dark gray pants, with lines of white studs going down its legs, are tucked under black battle boots which stretch up to the middle of her shin. Her pants are held to her waist by a square buckle belt and her boots are steel toed with buckles instead of laces. The Konoha leaf symbol is apparent in three places on her uniform: on her jacket’s back, on a metal plate sewn onto the jacket’s right shoulder, and on her belt's buckle. Personality Halcyone appears just as her name implies: cool, calm, and quiet. Her face always has a sense of stoicism and her facial features seem static. Hal’s expressions are conveyed through her eyebrows most of the time, leaving her emotions rather hard to decipher. When it comes to communications of ideas, Hal is articulate and open, and, as a well mannered Hyuuga, responds only when appropriate. While some would feel threatened by her composed demeanor, her shyness and social awkwardness allow others to let their guard down, and while Hal is person of few words, those few words can sometimes make all the difference. The young girl is compelled by a very powerful sense of right and wrong; justice, righteousness, and mercy often influence her decisions. Various aspects of her composition give a solid air of loyalty and trustworthiness to her. Just as the impression she would leave, Halcyone is dependable. Efficient, analytical, overbearing, calculative, Halcyone is leagues above her peers in tactical analysis. Strategy and combat are her specialties and it’s on the battlefield where the Hyuuga Kunoichi can really prove her worth. Her combat tactics rely heavily on her own fighting ability- her own trained body, and while Halcyone has had much experience dealing with Ninjutsu and Genjutsu in the past, choosing to specialize in Taijutsu only has hurt her versatility, being rather weak against both. Regardless, Halcyone’s battle style has allowed her to progress in battles despite the adversity and is recognized for it. Her fighting style, however, is still ever growing and highly adaptable, the Chuunin's true potential not yet fully realized. History Halcyone was born and raised as an only child to two Hyuuga parents. Her parents were not at all the militaristic type and stayed uninvolved in Konoha affairs quite some time before Halcyone was born, trying their best to prevent Halcyone from being involved. However, the young Halcyone developed a taste for martial arts and eventually asked to be enrolled into the Ninja Academy to be pit against worthy opponents. She had graduated with the highest of her class as, a tribute to a speech impediment which plagued her in her younger years, the "Silent Rookie". Though a full fledged Genin, Halcyone engaged in activities which differed from her peers. For one, she belonged to no team. Frequently, she would solo missions and train alone. This lead to a roadblock technique-wise, but her physical performance was second to none. Halcyone, already clever, furthered her strategic training through several brain exercises and battle scenario books. In this solitude, Halcyone was able to push herself farther than her contemporaries, eventually netting her a position in the Chuunin Exams. After rigorous contests and trials, Halcyone graduated to Chuunin. In this time frame, however, instead of improving her physical power, she chose to expand her knowledge. For two years, Halcyone has studied various forms of Taijutsu as well as furthering the styles she had acquired. Her skill in Gouken Ryuu neared mastery and the development of a new style began development under her. The Hyuuga's goal was a full compilation of the best of Taijutsu performance, titling the project and the style 100 Fighting. Abilities Quotes “Strength does not come from physical capacity. It comes from an indomitable will.”